Llegaste a mi y cambiaste mi vida
by Selene-Tributo Magico
Summary: AU-Katniss Everdeen es nueva en la ciudad. Hace tiempo fue transferidad a la universidad de Louisville, Kentucky, lugar donde podrá encontrar nuevos retos, amigos, experiencias y posiblemente el amor. Peeta Mellark, es un chico completamente diferente a Katniss, o al menos eso parece...
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SOLO LOS TOMARÉ PRESTADOS PARA PODER CONTAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**AU-Katniss Everdeen es nueva en la ciudad. Hace tiempo fue transferidad a la universidad de Louisville, Kentucky, lugar donde podrá encontrar nuevos retos, amigos, experiencias y posiblemente el amor.  
>Peeta Mellark, un chico completamente diferente a Katniss, o al menos eso parece...<strong>_

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Hace mucho tiempo que ya no escribía historias, anteriormente lo hacía seguido, me dedicaba a relatar historias acerca de Ron y Hermione, pero por cuestiones personales fui abandonando tan bonita actividad por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, un día decidí que sería lindo contar una historia acerca de mi pareja favorita de la saga: Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. La inspiración vino justo después de ver varios videos y la película de Sinsajo-Parte 1. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, que sea de su agrado y que puedan dejarme un comentario, porque eso me ayudaría bastante.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 1. NUEVA EN LA CIUDAD<strong>

Es un día nublado como cualquier otro día del mes de noviembre. El viento sopla suavemente las últimas hojas del otoño. Las lluvias habían terminado desde hace tiempo y en su reemplazo, el clima se tornaba frío y seco, se acercaba el invierno. Las personas que caminan por la acera de la calle están abrigadas hasta el cuello debido a las bajas temperaturas. Algunas van solas, otras con su pareja, en familia o incluso con su mascota. Unas cuantas entran a las tiendas para hacer compras invernales, otras van a comprar una bebida caliente y a reunirse con sus amigos, y el resto camina en una dirección desconocida. No transitan muchos coches como suele pasar en verano, donde toda la gente va de aquí para allá, tratando de escapar del calor y la monotonía, o buscando vacacionar en algún lugar. En la mayoría de los hogares hay luces prendidas, ya sea de los focos o del fuego de la chimenea, con el que los habitantes buscan combatir el frío. En esta época del año, todo mundo quiere estar resguardado en su casa, con una cobija y una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

El ambiente en Louisville, Kentucky, era completamente distinto al de su antiguo hogar, tal vez era cálido, pero había algo que faltaba, algo diferente a su antigua vida, o al menos eso pensaba Katniss Everdeen, quien está sentada cerca de la ventana de su nueva habitación, viendo pasar a todas aquellas personas que pertenecen a la nueva ciudad donde vivirá.

Después de un rato, voltea en dirección contraria a su ventana y ve todas las cajas que tienen escritas palabras como: "Ropa", "Libros", "Discos", "Cosas personales". Mientras que en su cama, puede notar que aún sigue su maleta cerrada y unas bolsas más pequeñas están entreabiertas con algunos objetos de fuera. Suspira y hace un gesto con sus labios. Definitivamente tiene mucho por desempacar.

-Es mejor que comience-dijo

Se acercó a la caja de "Libros" y la abrió con una navaja de color rosa que estaba en el piso. Tomó unos cuantos libros y los colocó en el estante de madera que tenía a lado de su puerta. A Katniss le encantaba leer, ya fueran historias de fantasía, suspenso, aventuras, terror e incluso, de romance. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad se compraba un nuevo libro, no importándole que ya tuviera otros más por leer. Asimismo asistía a las ferias del libro o a los estrenos nocturnos de aquellas historias que aún tenían mucho que contar. Sus libros eran parte de su mayor tesoro.

Después de acomodar la gran mayoría de éstos, Katniss se acercó a la caja donde tenía sus discos de música, que a diferencia de los libros, eran muy pocos, ya que gran parte de sus canciones favoritas estaban descargadas en su computadora portátil o en su celular. Esos discos los tenía porque eran sus favoritos y los quería tener en formato físico o porque se los habían regalado.

Sin seguir un orden en las cajas, poco a poco fue acomodando varios objetos en distintas partes de su habitación. Cuando abrió la caja de "Objetos personales" fue cuando se detuvo un rato de desempacar. Delicadamente fue sacando y desenvolviendo varios retratos de su familia, amigos y de ella. A cada uno de éstos los observaba con cariño y les sonreía, pero cuando sacó el de su padre, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que limpió con una de las mangas del suéter que llevaba puesto. En la foto, él usaba una camisa blanca con un saco negro y aunque no estuviera sonriendo, Katniss sabía que ese día, él estaba muy feliz. Hace varios años que su padre había fallecido en ese trágico accidente y ella aún sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Colocó la gran mayoría de los retratos entre la mesita de noche que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama y en el escritorio negro que estaba en el rincón del cuarto, y el resto los puso en su tocador: el de su familia, su hermana Prim y uno de ella mirando hacia una puesta de sol. Debido a que su _tocador_ tiene un espejo, no pudo evitar verse por un momento.

Katniss usa un suéter largo color vino, unos mallones térmicos y botas cafes; tiene el cabello recogido en una trenza, con unos cuantos cabellos de fuera y su maquillaje es muy ligero. Ella no se consideraba una persona sexy ni muy atractiva, simplemente se sentía normal. Prefería sentirse cómoda, a diferencia de sus antiguas compañeras de escuela, quienes usaban tacones altos, vestidos cortos y un gran escote. Sin embargo, viéndose al espejo, podía notar que se veía distinta, algunas facciones en ella eran más definidas y su cuerpo era más curvilíneo de lo que recordaba. Era cierto que Katniss había dejado de ser niña hace un buen rato, pero ahora que estaba por cumplir 20 años, se veía…diferente.

El grito de su hermana fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asustada, corrió rápido a su cuarto para ver que sucedía.

-¡Prim! ¿Qué tienes?-dijo recargando una mano en el borde de la puerta y con la respiración agitada.

-Creo que vi una araña gigante debajo de la cama-dijo temblando. Debido al susto Prim se había subido al colchón.

Katniss se agachó y levantó la colcha de color rosa para ver si encontraba algo. Hasta al fondo pudo notar que había una pequeña araña negra, ésta al verla se asustó y salió corriendo.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Katniss, ahí está!-dio un brinco del susto.

La chica salió como pudo de debajo la cama y al ver a la araña moverse de un lado a otro, la persiguió hasta conseguir aplastarla.

-¡Qué asco!-exclamó su hermana.

-¿Querías que la matara o que siguiera en tu cuarto?-le cuestionó Katniss.

-No…así está bien…-Prim fue sentándose poco a poco en su cama.

A pesar de que su pequeña hermana, ya no fuera tan pequeña, le seguía temiendo a los insectos, en especial a las arañas, salía corriendo en cuanto veía una, fuera grande o pequeña. Incluso cuando llegaba Halloween, ella prefería que no hubiera arañas como decoración.

-Katniss… ¿te gusta esta casa?-le preguntó con voz suave.

-Pues, es grande y entra mucho la luz, así que puede que si me guste…-respondió mientras agarraba un poco de papel de la repisa de Prim, para poder limpiar a la pobre araña que quedo aplastada.

-No me refiero a eso, sino al ambiente que se siente, es como si fuera frío y oscuro comparado con nuestro hogar-bajó la mirada.

Después de depositar a la araña en el bote de basura, Katniss se fue acercando a Prim, para sentarse junto a ella; tomó su mano suavemente y volteó a verla por un instante. Tal vez sabía a que se refería con sus palabras. La casa en la que se encontraban era diferente y más grande que su antiguo hogar y, todo lo que había en ella era completamente nuevo: la pintura, los muebles, las decoraciones…todo. Incluso, la ciudad era otra, ya no vivían más en Idaho, con sus grandes lagos y montañas, con el suave viento soplando sobre sus rostros, ahora todo era diferente.

-Todo esto es nuevo para nosotras, Prim-suspira-tenemos que comprender que esto lo hacemos por nuestra madre y su nuevo empleo. Además aquí tendrás nuevos amigos y una escuela más grande.

-Lo sé…pero te extrañaré mucho cuando entres a tu nueva universidad porque ya no tendrás tanto tiempo como antes.

Prim estaba en lo cierto, a Katniss solo le faltaba un mes para que ingresara a la Universidad de Louisville. Meses atrás con ayuda de su antigua escuela, había enviado cartas para su transferencia, para así cursar su segundo semestre con ellos; la respuesta había sido positiva, gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones que tuvo durante el nivel medio superior y en su primer semestre en la Universidad de Idaho. No habría problema con el temario del nuevo semestre porque aún no está relacionado a su carrera, ya que seguiría en el tronco común, eso quería decir que compartiría sus clases con alumnos de diferentes carreras y, asimismo, eso significa que el gran temor de Katniss se acerca: conocer gente nueva. A diferencia de las demás personas, a ella no le gusta relacionarse con personas que no conoce; cuando trata de iniciar una conversación con ellos se bloquea y no sabe bien que decir. Definitivamente Katniss no es buena con las palabras y tampoco mostrando quien realmente es. Con su familia es distinto porque puede expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo con Prim, a quien considera su mejor amiga.

-Extrañaré tanto a mi antigua escuela y a mis amigos-dijo Katniss después de un rato-y al paisaje, los árboles, el ruido del agua y del viento…

Prim, al notar que su hermana tenía la cabeza y mirada baja, se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Definitivamente, Prim comprendía lo que sentía Katniss y viceversa.

Ambas continuaron con sus respectivas habitaciones y cuando acabaron, su mamá las llamó para que bajaran a cenar. Le ayudaron a poner la mesa, mientras que ella acomodaba una gran cacerola en el centro de ésta. Todas se sentaron y se dispusieron a cenar. Nadie decía algo, hasta que su mamá comentó.

-Es muy bonita la casa, ¿no les parece?

Prim y Katniss se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vamos, digan algo. No me gusta estar en silencio. Dime, Katniss, ¿estás emocionada por ir a tu nueva escuela?

Katniss no sabía que responder y de no ser porque el tono de su celular empezó a sonar, ese momento se hubiera tornado más incómodo de lo que ya era. Sacó su móvil de un pequeño bolsillo que tenía su suéter y vio un mensaje que le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Es de Emma, dice que está en la ciudad visitando a su familia y que sería bueno si nos podemos ver mañana y dar una vuelta, ¿me dejarías ir?

-Sabes que sí, hija, Emma es una buena chica y es tu amiga.

-Gracias

-¿Puedo ir con ellas, mamá?-interrumpió Prim

-No, señorita, usted que mi tiene que acompañar a comprarle ropa porque pronto iniciaras la escuela y, cuando entre al trabajo, ya no me dará mucho tiempo para poder acompañarte.

Prim suspiró y comenzó a mover su comida con el tenedor.

-No te preocupes, patito, después salimos juntas, ¿vale?-dijo con ternura Katniss

Prim sonrió y continuaron cenando.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss se alistó para poder salir con Emma. Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con una camisa a cuadros de color roja, un suéter cafe largo, unos jeans entubados y unas botas cafe; se recogió el cabello en una trenza y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Desayunó rápido, tomó su bolso de la entrada y antes de salir se puso una bufanda, ya que su mamá se lo pidió debido al frío que estaba haciendo.

Caminó por la calle hasta llegar al lugar acordado, el café Sparkle. Al ver la pequeña construcción, se dio cuenta que no había cambiado mucho, lo único nuevo era el color de la fachada y la mantelería. A pesar de que aún no conoce toda la ciudad, ese café lo recuerda a la perfección porque hace mucho tiempo, cuando iba a la preparatoria junto con Emma, esta última la invitó a pasar una semana con su familia, quienes vivían en esa ciudad. Durante esa temporada, Katniss se la paso muy bien a lado de ella y sus seres queridos, iban de aquí para allá, visitando lugares, jugando juegos de mesa o caminando por las calles y parques de Louisville. En el último día de su estancia, Emma la había invitado a tomar un café en Sparkle para poder charlar de la escuela y de los últimos libros que habían salido. Para Katniss, Emma era la amiga con la que podía hablar de las historias y aventuras que vivían sus personajes favoritos sin temor a que la ignorara. Y ese día, Emma la sorprendió regalándole gran parte de la colección de Jane Austen, la cual está en perfectas condiciones en el librero de su nueva casa.

-¡Hola, Katniss!-gritó desde lejos una chica de cabello rubio a la que Katniss rápidamente reconoció y saludo con la mano en el aire.

-Hola, Emma, ¿cómo has estado?-cuando ya estaban cerca la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Bien, pero veo que tú has estado mucho mejor. Mira, te ves diferente, te ves más grande-respondió Emma, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Ja, ja, ja, está bien que seas dos años mayor que yo, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme "pequeña". Además, solo han pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Kat, eso fue hace casi cinco meses, desde que cada quien se fue a la universidad...

-Y tú te fuiste a Nueva York, a la NYU.

-Y tú te quedaste…lo sé, amiga, pero tuvimos que tomar nuestros caminos. Pero, por lo que me enteré, a ti te fue muy bien en Idaho y estoy segura de que aquí te va a ir mejor. Tienes que confiar en ti. Ven, vamos a sentarnos a tomar algo.

Eligieron una mesa en la esquina superior derecha de las afueras del cafe y se acomodaron. Katniss pidió un frappé de galleta oreo con chantilly, mientras que Emma pidió un capuchino caliente. Después de tomar su orden, la mesera, regresó con sus respectivas bebidas.

-No sé cómo puedes tomar eso en esta temporada, Katniss

-Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero de que esto sabe delicioso, ¡sabe delicioso!-Katniss no paraba de tomar su frappé.

-No cambiarás, mi querida amiga-dijo sonriendo-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal te parece, Kentucky?

-No puedo decir mucho porque lo máximo que conocí de la ciudad fue gracias a ti, así que lo tendré que descubrir poco a poco.

-Kat, yo espero de todo corazón que te vaya muy bien. Sabes que puedes marcarme cuando quieras porque siempre contarás conmigo, amiga. Y como dije anteriormente, tienes que confiar más en ti.

-Lo sé, solo que sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo relacionarme con gente nueva.

-Pasaste por lo mismo cuando me conociste, yo era una nueva persona en tu vida y me convertí en tu amiga.

-Lo sé, pero contigo fue distinto porque tu personalidad era diferente a la de las demás chicas.

-Amiga, tu personalidad también es muy especial. Eres diferente a los demás y eso te hace única. No dejes que los demás te hagan sentir mal.

-Gracias, Emma, muchas gracias-Katniss sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? Así te ayudo a conocer un poco más en donde vivirás.

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron caminando hacia una dirección desconocida para Katniss. Estaban hablando de sus universidades y de cómo les había ido durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un edificio gigante.

-Esta es la Plaza Principal de Louisville, pero en esta ocasión no vamos a entrar, ya la explorarás en otro momento. Esta vez vamos a la parte de atrás.-dijo Emma

Katniss la miró extrañada, no sabía a donde la quería llevar, pero aun así la siguió. Al llegar a la parte de atrás, se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Había una gran pista de hielo y en medio de ésta, rodeado de una cerca de madera, había un árbol gigante decorado con cientos de esferas y luces de muchos colores, grandes cantidades de festón y en la punta tenía una gran estrella de color amarillo, también, justo debajo del árbol, había varios regalos decorados con varios moños de diferentes tamaños.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso este lugar?-pregunta Emma con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es increíble...

Katniss no dejaba de observar cada parte de la pista y del árbol. Si algo le encantaba de la época navideña, eran las luces y los adornos, la nieve y la ropa invernal, y todo eso poco a poco iba llegando.

-Ven, vamos a patinar un rato.

Emma tomó su muñeca y la jaló hasta una pequeña casa donde había un chico, quien era el responsable de la entrega y limpieza de los patines.

-Hola, quisiera un par de patines, para mi amiga y para mí.

-Claro, ¿de qué número los van a querer?-preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos café claros.

-Eh…yo calzo del 4 y, ¿Katniss de qué número calzas?

Sin embargo, la castaña no respondió, seguía observando cada detalle del lugar y escuchando la música navideña que sonaba de fondo. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que también había luces iluminando la pista y que cambiaban con el ritmo de las canciones.

-¿Katniss? ¿Sigues ahí?-Emma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo…eh… ¿qué preguntaste?

-Kat…-comenzó a decir, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Tu amiga te preguntó de qué número calzas-contestó con una sonrisa el chico de cabello castaño

-Calzo del 6-respondió seriamente

-Bien, entonces, para las señoritas, aquí tienen un par de patines, del número 4 y del 6.

-Gracias-contestó Emma de manera amable.

Katniss y ella se sentaron en una de la bancas para poder ponerse los patines y así entrar a la pista de hielo. La castaña estaba tan concentrada en amarrarse las agujetas que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Emma le lanzaba.

-Oye, amiga, ese chico no deja de mirarte.

Katniss volteo a verla y después volteo hacia donde estaba el puesto de patines, y vio que su amiga tenía razón. El chico de ojos claros no dejaba de lanzarle miradas y sonrisas. Eso la hizo sentirse incómoda y prefirió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando ambas acabaron de acomodarse los patines y se fueron acercando a la pista, una voz masculina se escuchó.

-¡Chicas! ¿Ambas saben patinar?

Ambas giraron su cabeza y descubrieron que la voz de aquella persona pertenecía a quien les había dado sus patines.

-Mi amiga no sabe patinar, pero yo si-contestó Emma.

Katniss la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos. Lo que acaba de decir no era verdad, porque ella si sabía patinar, no era muy buena, pero se defendía. Estuvo a punto de decirle al chico que no se molestara, pero él solo sonrió y le hablo a uno de sus compañeros para que lo sustituyera por un rato. Emma solo le puso una mano en su hombro y le susurró.

-No me vas a negar que es un chico muy lindo.

Katniss no respondió. Después de un rato, el chico se acercó y les sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne y seré su instructor por el día de hoy. ¿Con quién tengo el placer?

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emma Banks y ella es Katniss Everdeen, recién llegada a Louisville.

-¡Oh! ¡Bienvenida, Katniss! Espero que disfrutes mucho el estar aquí.

-Gracias-dijo con voz baja.

-Pues, entremos, chicas. Katniss, ¿quieres que te traiga un apoyo para que puedas patinar mejor?

-No, así estoy bien. De hecho, no tienes por qué preocuparte yo…

-Mi amiga es muy modesta, no le gusta admitir que a veces necesita ayuda-interrumpió Emma- pero puedes ayudarla si se llega a caer.

-No hay problema y no te preocupes, conmigo no te caerás- rio Gale.

Todos entraron y Emma tomo impulso para separarse de ambos y así pudieran platicar un poco, aunque conociendo a su amiga, lo máximo a lo que llegarían sería a decir frases cortas. Sorprendida, Katniss vio cómo se alejaba su amiga sin siquiera decirle nada.

-"Se supone que ibas a estar conmigo. Después de tantos meses de no vernos, sería bueno que estuviéramos juntas. Sin embargo, ahora me dejas aquí con alguien que cree que no se patinar."-pensó Katniss

-Bien, vamos directamente a la orilla para que no te caigas, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica siguió a Gale hasta llegar al borde de la pista, donde quiso aclarar las cosas con su nuevo "instructor".

-Gale, no tienes por qué estar conmigo, yo sí sé patinar.-recalcó lo último

-Katniss, no tienes que ser tan ruda conmigo. Pude notar que sabías patinar desde que entraste a la pista y es que si no te diste cuenta, no te has caído.

-"Vaya, este chico no es nada torpe"-pensó en sus adentros.

-Yo solo quería ver si podíamos pasar un rato patinando, eso es todo. Además, puedo platicarte acerca de la ciudad.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos y encontró a un Gale contento y con una mirada dulce, y eso, de alguna manera, bajo sus defensas y su escudo por lo que aceptó de malagana. Conforme iban patinando, pudo notar que muchas chicas le lanzaban miradas a Gale y le sonreían; se notaba que tenía mucha popularidad. El chico era muy dulce y abierto a todas las preguntas que Katniss poco a poco soltaba, e incluso logró que la castaña soltara una que otra risa.

-¿Y a qué escuela irás? ¿Vas a la universidad, cierto?

-Sí, de hecho me transfirieron a la universidad de Louisville. Entraré dentro de un mes

-¿En serio? Yo también voy a esa escuela y te puedo decir que te vas a sorprender en cuanto la veas. Es muy grande y hay muchos alumnos. ¿En qué semestre vas?

-En segundo semestre-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa-Voy para la carrera de Historia del arte.

-¡Wow! Yo también entraré a segundo, solo que a diferencia de ti, estudiaré la carrera de Economía.

-Entonces, creo que podremos compartir grupo.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso espero, Katniss. Eres una chica muy linda y me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo.

Al momento de haber escuchado eso, Katniss apartó su mirada y trato de observar otra cosa.

-No, no me malinterpretes. No quiero asustarte, solo quiero que sigamos en contacto.

Gale iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, Emma les gritó y fue patinando hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo les va, chicos? Katniss, ya me dio mucha hambre y no aguanto seguir patinando.

-Pues, ¿qué hora es?-exclamó la castaña

-Son las 2 de la tarde. Tal vez se te paso rápido el tiempo por estar con este atractivo joven.

Mientras que Katniss se sonrojaba como un tomate, Gale y Emma no paraban de reír. Esperaba que nadie más la estuviera viendo porque se avergonzaría más de lo que ya estaba.

-Es broma, Katniss-le dijo su amiga-Gale, ¿gustas acompañarnos a comer algo?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. Pero podría verlas después-dijo mirando en especial a Katniss.

-Claro, eso sería buena idea, ¿te parece si…?

Katniss no se quedó a escuchar el resto de la conversación, sino que se fue patinando hacia la entrada para poder quitarse los patines y así salir de aquel lugar.

-¿No te vas a despedir de mí, Katniss?-le cuestionó Gale justo cuando llego a su lado.

-Eh…si, perdón. Gracias por todo Gale y que tengas buena tarde.

-Wow, Katniss, esa fue una despedida muy seca-al ver su expresión y que estaba a punto de decir algo más, decidió continuar-Mira, ¿qué te parece si nos decimos un hasta luego?

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.-le extendió su mano, la cual Gale aceptó gustoso.

Cuando Emma y Katniss habían tomado un rumbo distinto, el chico le gritó a la castaña desde lo lejos.

-¡No te preocupes, Katniss, nos veremos pronto y si no te veré en la escuela!

Katniss solo se limitó a sonreír de lado y suspiró. Definitivamente ese chico estaba loco, sin embargo, aunque le costara admitirlo, le agrado bastante. Fue muy lindo y respetuoso con ella, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera cómoda a su lado. Conforme fueron avanzando y Emma le seguía contando lo maravilloso que había sido Gale y el buen partido que podía llegar a ser, Katniss comprendió que esta ciudad podía tenerle preparada muchas o pocas cosas y que eso lo podría averiguar pronto; de ella iba a depender descubrirlas o huir de ellas. Pronto entraría a la nueva universidad, donde pueden pasar muchas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero ver sus comentarios, no importan que sean buenos o malos, de igual manera lo voy a agradecer de todo corazón.<strong>

**Nos vemos.**

**MagicTribute***


	2. Capítulo 2 Y esto apenas comienza

**ADAPTACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SOLO LOS TOMARÉ PRESTADOS PARA PODER CONTAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**AU-Katniss Everdeen es nueva en la ciudad. Hace tiempo fue transferidad a la universidad de Louisville, Kentucky, lugar donde podrá encontrar nuevos retos, amigos, experiencias y posiblemente el amor.  
>Peeta Mellark, es un chico completamente diferente a Katniss, o al menos eso parece...<strong>_

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Primero quiero agradecer a las personas que me han agregado a favoritos y a las que me siguen, eso es algo que me motiva a continuar. Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo. Lo iba publicar más temprano, pero debido a unos asuntos que tuve que arreglar, no pude, así que aquí esta. Espero les agrade.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2.- Y ESTO APENAS COMIENZA**_

Todo está tranquilo, no hay ningún ruido que interrumpa los sueños de los habitantes de esa casa y mucho menos los de las personas que están en aquel cuarto oscuro, donde apenas y se logra ver un pequeño hilo de luz por las cortinas. Sin embargo, la serenidad se ve interrumpida por el irritante sonido de la alarma del reloj. De las cobijas, sale una mano que trata de buscar aquel aparato tan ruidoso; después de tirar varias cosas, lo logra apagar. La mano vuelve a esconderse tras las sábanas. Después de un largo suspiro, una cabellera rubia se asoma, seguida de un par de ojos azules que aún se cierran por el sueño. Por un momento no logra reconocer en qué lugar está, pero al ver que todavía siguen sus pantalones sobre la silla de madera, sabe que se encuentra en su hogar, específicamente en su habitación. Somnoliento, trata de buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero al no encontrarlo toma su celular y ve la hora.

-Son apenas las 8:00 de la mañana-susurra-y la primera clase la tengo a las 10…podría dormir un poco más…

Deja su celular y vuelve a recostarse en su almohada y a cubrirse con las cobijas, sin embargo se da cuenta de que acaba de tocar algo más que no parece ser parte de su cama. Lentamente se da la vuelta y logra ver un cuerpo femenino que respira tranquilamente. Él la admira de arriba hacia abajo y con el rostro serio solo logra suspirar, al parecer la noche anterior había llegado con alguien a su cama, pero ésta vez no era Pamela, ni Chasmere, ni Glimmer, ni Clove y tampoco Delly, era una chica diferente, a quien había conocido en el bar, justo después de haber tomado tres cervezas y de haberle invitado otras dos más…o al menos eso recordaba. Hace tiempo que eso se había vuelto frecuente: ver a una chica del lado opuesto de su cama, ya fuera rubia o castaña, pelirroja o morena, siempre terminaban sobre sus brazos y en otras partes del cuerpo. Anteriormente lo hacía por diversión, después por placer y ahora no entendía la razón, aunque posiblemente fuera por lo que ellas le hacían sentir. Volvió a suspirar.

Como pudo se levantó, volvió a tomar su celular y se dirigió a su baño. Ya adentro, giro una perilla que estaba al lado de la puerta, justo sobre la pared de azulejos color crema e inmediatamente la luz se encendió. Cegado por un instante, caminó despacio en línea vertical y con sus manos trató de hallar la llave de la regadera, sin embargo al tocar la pieza metálica pudo sentir que había una delgada tela que colgaba sobre ella… ¡Vaya que se habían divertido la noche anterior! Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, quitó la prenda y la lanzó en dirección contraria a la habitación. Cuando empezó a salir vapor, se fue quitando su bóxer y entró a tomar, lo que para él sería una breve ducha.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que el tono de su celular había comenzado a sonar. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo cambiaba por lo que escucharlo de manera constante ya lo había comenzado a desesperar. Cerró las llaves de la regadera, abrió las cortinas y tomó una toalla que estaba a su lado. Después contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, mi buen amigo, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso con Delly?-dijo con tono burlón una voz masculina a la que podía reconocer en el lugar que estuviese.

-Hola, Finnick. No, no estaba con Delly. ¿Qué paso?-el chico de cabello rubio sonrió.

-Mmmm…pero eso no quiere decir que estés solo, ¿o sí?-no se escuchó respuesta-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! Ya ves…

-Finnick, ve al grano, ¿qué quieres?

-Sí, de acuerdo, vamos al grano. Lo que pasa es que Boggs ya tiene tu moto lista, así que hoy no te iras a pie a la escuela.

-¿Es en serio? Entonces voy corriendo por ella, ¿te veo en el taller, vale?

-es, amigo. Ya veremos.

Después de colgar, se secó por completo y se enredó la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Afuera ya lo esperaba una chica despierta y cubierta con una de las sábanas, que al verlo de esa manera, se mordió el labio y lo miro con lujuria.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido, Peeta? Podemos seguir divirtiéndonos-dijo moviéndose lentamente entre las sábanas.

-Ahora no puedo, Angela, me tengo que ir y será mejor que tú también te vayas pronto.

-¿Por qué? Ayer nos la pasamos tan bien, fue tan maravilloso…y delicioso, ¿no te gustaría volver a probar?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo serio.

Peeta, que la había dejado de ver desde que se empezó a mover, había prendido la luz y empezado a buscar la ropa interior en sus cajones. Después de agarrar lo primero que vio, fue hacia su armario y saco unos jeans, una chamarra y una playera blanca. Estaba buscando algo más, hasta que Angela, quien seguía cubierta con la sábana, se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

-Bueno, por hoy me voy, pero con la promesa de que nos veremos pronto-se acercó más a él y le susurró en el oído- y si se puede esta noche, será maravilloso.

El chico volteó a verla y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Angela, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, lo de ayer fue exquisito, pero ahora quiero que te apures y te marches.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Promesa-contestó Peeta dándole otro beso.

-De acuerdo-dijo feliz-oye, de casualidad, ¿no has visto mi…?

-Si te refieres a una tela delgada, sí, está en el baño-afirmó Peeta dándole la espalda y continuando con su búsqueda.

Después de un rato, Peeta ya estaba completamente vestido, se despidió de Angela, salió de su cuarto y bajo por la escaleras. Al llegar a la sala, olió un aroma que reconoció al instante: pan recién horneado, al parecer su padre se había levantado mucho más temprano que él y no había perdido el tiempo.

-Buenos días, hijo-dijo con una sonrisa al ver entrar a Peeta a la cocina-¿quieres algo de desayunar?

-No papá, tengo que ir a recoger la moto al taller, solo vine a buscar…-contesto fríamente, pero fue interrumpido cuando se escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras, los pasos de Angela.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica que volteo a verlos y les sonrío, después tomó un saco del perchero y salió por la puerta delantera.

-Ahora veo porque ese saco no me sonaba familiar-dijo su padre, quien empezó a decorar los pastelillos que acababa de sacar del horno-¿y quién es ella? ¿Nueva chica?

Desde hace tiempo, el papá de Peeta sabía lo que su hijo hacía casi todas las noches: iba a los ensayos, después a tomar una que otra bebida o acababa en una fiesta y después finalizaba la noche con una chica diferente a la de la noche anterior. Definitivamente quería corregir esa actitud que había tomado desde hace varios meses atrás, pero cuando lograba acercarse lo suficientemente a Peeta, éste lo rechazaba o lo evadía.

-No importa quién es ella

-A mí me gustaría saber por lo menos como se llama alguna de las chicas que traes a la casa, bueno para ser exactos a tu habitación. El único nombre que sé es de esa tal Delly, a quien traes más veces que las demás.

-Papá, ¿crees que te importe que agarre uno de estos pastelillos?-evadió Peeta-

-Claro, toma el que gustes-suspiró su padre.

Peeta tomo uno y fue a buscar su mochila, la cual estaba por el pasillo del recibidor.

-¿Crees que esta vez puedas ayudarme con los pedidos?

-Tal vez después, hoy tengo cosas que hacer, entre eso la escuela.

Eso, esas últimas palabras eran lo que ponían tranquilo al señor Mellark. Saber que aún asistía a la escuela era algo muy bueno, y saber que el nivel que estaba estudiando era la universidad, lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

A diferencia de Angela, Peeta agarro un gorro negro del perchero y antes de que su papá pudiera decirle que se pusiera algo más abrigador, el chico salió por la puerta.

Había llegado el tan esperado día, en unas cuantas horas estaría en la Universidad de Louisville, caminando por sus pasillos y sus jardines, recorriendo sus instalaciones y conociendo lo que sería su segundo hogar. Hace un buen rato que ya estaba levantada, pero aún no comenzaba a arreglarse, había preferido quedarse en su ventana mientras escuchaba música de su celular. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que podía pasar, ni a quien conocería y todo lo que la iba a rodear durante su estancia en la universidad.

-Esto siempre ha sido difícil-susurro para sus adentros-siempre me ha costado trabajo hacer amigos.

Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a vestirse. Se acercó a su ropero, busco algo sencillo con lo que se sintiera cómoda y opto por unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa color rosa pálido, un suéter blanco y sus botas preferidas. Dejo todo en su cama y miro al reloj. Con los ojos abiertos, corroboró la hora y no había duda, tenía que apurarse porque en unos minutos Gale pasaría por ella, ya que se había ofrecido a mostrarle la escuela. Sí, desde hace un par de semanas su relación con Gale se había vuelto estable y eso era por su amiga Emma, quien le había dado al chico el número del celular de Katniss para seguir en contacto con ella. Al principio, a la castaña no le había agradado la idea, tanto que llego a enojarse con su buena amiga, pero después de que Gale se ofreciera a mostrarle varias partes de la ciudad y encontrara que tenían mucho en común, a Katniss se le fue pasando el coraje.

Después de vestirse fue hacia el espejo, se hizo una trenza y se puso un poco de maquillaje. De los productos que usaba, tomo lo necesario para cuando quisiera volver a ponerse un poco, lo echó en su mochila y después de corroborar que sus útiles estaban listos, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Hola, mamá, ya estoy lista-dijo acercándose a una silla.

-Antes tienes que desayunar algo, Katniss-se giró para poner los platos en la mesa, pero al hacerlo, se quedó mirando a su hija-no puedo creer que ya vayas a la universidad.

-Mamá, ya había entrado hace 6 meses, ahora solo voy a ir una nueva escuela.

-Lo sé, pero aún sigo sin creerlo.

-Yo también no puedo creerlo-dijo Prim, quien salió de la cocina con un envase de leche.

-No se pongan sentimentales-les dijo mirándolas-es mejor que desayunemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Su mamá respondió con una sonrisa y asintió. Al haber terminado, Katniss solo pasó al baño para lavarse los dientes. Estando adentro, logró escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre, seguido de una voz masculina.

-Buenos días, señora Everdeen, quisiera ver si Katniss está lista.

-Sí, Gale, ella está en el baño, en un momento baja.

Poco después, Katniss ya estaba bajando y dirigiéndose hacia al corredor donde saludo a Gale con un beso en la mejilla. Después tomó sus llaves de un pequeño recipiente que tenían sobre un mueble de madera y agarró una bufanda color café claro del perchero.

-Hija, espero que te vaya muy bien en este día.-dijo dulcemente

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Y de mí no te vas a despedir?-preguntó Prim desde la puerta del comedor.

-Patito no me olvido de ti, ven-dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Prim fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Espero que tengas un buen día en tu nueva escuela, Katniss-dijo suavemente mientras que aún estaban abrazadas.

-Gracias, Prim. Yo también espero que te vaya muy bien en la escuela.-ambas sonrieron.

-Bueno, es hora de irse, cualquier cosa te hablo mamá-dijo la castaña después de separase de su hermana.

-Claro. ¡Suerte!-su madre sonrió.

-No se preocupe, yo la voy a cuidar-dijo Gale que miraba conmovido la escena.

-Gracias, Gale. Váyanse con cuidado.

-Sí, mamá, nos vemos.

Y ambos salieron por la puerta. Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta que Gale habló.

-¿Nerviosa?

Katniss no contestó, solo le dedico una mirada donde el chico pudo notar que a ella le estaba costando mucho trabajo seguir sus pasos hacia la escuela. Tratando de que la chica se sintiera mejor, puso una mano en su hombro para que se detuviera por un instante.

-Todo va a salir bien. Tienes que estar tranquila y relajada, ¿vale?

La castaña asintió e hizo una mueca de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Gale sonrió y ambos siguieron caminando. Pasaron por varias construcciones, hasta llegar a una avenida donde la mayor parte de los edificios son de negocios, tales como: cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, de mascotas, de muebles, entre otros más y una que otra casa. Katniss pudo notar que a diferencia de las anteriores calles, en esa avenida pasaban muchas personas, jóvenes sobre todo. Ella trataba de adivinar quienes podrían ser sus nuevos compañeros, pero por más que los veía y los analizaba, no estaba segura de quienes pudieran ser. De repente, una voz chillona, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola, Gale!-dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo, quien parecía tener prisa.

-Hola, Annie, ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien, aunque preferiría que tuviéramos más vacaciones, ¿y tú?

-Creo que me pasa lo mismo-ríe-¿a dónde vas tan rápido? Las clases empiezan a las 10, ¿o me perdí de algo?

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo que entregar un par de cosas de la biblioteca que olvide durante las vacaciones.

-Solo te pasa a ti, Annie. Me parece que debes concentrarte en otras cosas.

-Lo sé-sonrió

-¡Oh! Lo siento-exclamó Gale al recordar la presencia de Katniss, quien los miraba sin decir una sola palabra-Annie te presentó a una amiga, ella es Katniss Everdeen y es nueva en la ciudad.

-Mucho gusto-sonrío amablemente, pero al voltear a ver su reloj de mano dio un grito y dijo-Lo siento mucho, Gale, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en clase.

-Claro, Annie

-Y de nuevo, ¡mucho gusto!-gritó la chica mientras corría apresurada

-Ella es Annie Cresta y es una buena amiga, aunque un poco extraña-ríe Gale mientras ve a Katniss-se llevaran bien, ya lo verás.

-¿Me estás diciendo extraña?-preguntó Katniss con una mueca en el rostro. Por un momento Gale pensó que ella lo tomaría mal y justo cuando quiso remediar las cosas, Katniss rio.-estoy bromeando Gale, puede que si sea una extraña.

-Eres una persona maravillosamente extraña-afirmó.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo con voz suave.

-De nada-dijo Gale-bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo no me has contado en que grupo te quedaste, ni siquiera me lo contaste en ningún mensaje.

-Para serte honesta se me olvido por completo-mordió suavemente su labio-me quede en el grupo 402.

-¿No bromeas?-al ver que Katniss lo miraba de forma extraña, continuó-Es el mismo grupo que tengo yo y eso quiere decir que compartiremos las clases juntos.

-Y eso quiere decir que Annie estará en nuestro grupo-pensó Katniss.-debí de ser amable…

-Menos en el grupo de idioma ni en los talleres extras, esos ya son grupos diferentes-siguió Gale.

-Si…si, en esos son distintos-contestó nerviosa porque por un momento no iba a escuchar lo que su compañero estaba diciendo.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a un edificio grande de color rojo. Katniss estaba impresionada con el tamaño, no solo de esa construcción, sino de todo el lugar; al parecer era más grande de lo que mostraban las fotos de internet y del folleto que había recibido meses atrás. Al fondo, había lo que parecía ser una cancha de tenis y de basquetbol, y más lejos se podía ver otros lugares para realizar actividades deportivas. Cerca de las canchas, había una gran construcción que a juzgar por su aspecto, parecía la biblioteca, lugar donde los estudiantes pasaban gran parte del tiempo a finales del semestre. A lo lejos había otros edificios que parecían ser las facultades y uno que otro que Katniss conocería, con el pasar del tiempo.

-Bueno amiga, hemos llegado a lo que será tu nueva universidad.

-Es enorme-logró decir Katniss.

-Lo es y eso que no la has visto por completo-Gale cruzo los brazos y sonrió-ven, vamos hacia donde será nuestro edificio.

-Yo te sigo

Cada vez que se acercaban a un nuevo lugar, Gale le contaba que había dentro y las actividades que realizaban mensualmente. Después de pasar la facultad de Ciencia, se adentraron en un jardín donde acostumbran ir los alumnos para relajarse, estudiar o… enamorarse. Conforme caminaban, Katniss podía notar que varios grupos se iban reuniendo poco a poco, algunos se saludaban, mientras que otros simplemente reían de los comentarios que había hecho alguien, sin embargo, la chica se perdió por un instante al ver a dos chicos tocar la guitarra mientras entonaban una canción.

_- "Porque estamos justo debajo de la parte superior, y volvemos locos por un par de gramos y ella no quiero ir fuera esta noche, y en una tubería que vuela a la Patria o vende amor a otro hombre. Hace demasiado frío fuera para los ángeles vuelan, ángeles para volar ... "_

-The A Team-susurró Katniss mientras seguían caminando.

-A esos chicos les gusta mucho estar aquí tocando su guitarra-dijo Gale-para ser honesto le ponen mucho ambiente al lugar. De hecho, tocan en un bar cerca de aquí por si quieres volver a escucharlos.

Katniss no contestó, seguía atenta a los chicos cantar y se unió a ellos tarareando la canción, pero a un volumen muy bajo para que Gale no la escuchara. Después de un largo trayecto, el chico de cabello castaño se detuvo y admiró el edificio.

-Bien, hemos llegado Katniss.

Ella que estaba tan concentrada en la canción, levantó lentamente la mirada y sonrió; por fin estaba ahí, no solo en el edificio donde estudiaría y pondría lo mejor de si misma, sino en el lugar donde se imaginó estar desde hace varios meses, en el lugar a donde había enviado las cartas…por fin estaba en la universidad de Louisville, su universidad.

-Ven, vamos a saludar a algunos de mis amigos-Gale tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia un gran estacionamiento que estaba justo a unos cuantos metros del edificio.

Katniss, al escuchar esas palabras, se quedó helada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente; definitivamente lo de conocer nuevas personas no era su fuerte y aunque repitió varias veces que ella podía hacerlo justo frente a su espejo la noche anterior, todo ese coraje que había logrado adquirir, se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco conforme se iban acercando a los amigos del chico.

-¡Hola a todos!-exclamó Gale

-¡Hola!-dijeron al unísono-¿cómo estás?-preguntó un chico con muchas perforaciones en el rostro.

-Muy bien, aunque no diría que lo suficiente para regresar a clases.

Todos rieron, a excepción de Katniss que aún seguía congelada.

-¿Y quién es ella? ¿Acaso es tu novia?-preguntó una chica de cabello negro y unas cuantas luces de color rojo, quien se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a Katniss, para después mirar las manos de ambos.

La castaña al notar que aún seguían tomados de las manos, apartó rápidamente su mano y miro fijamente al piso. Gale solo se sonrojó ante aquel acto. Los demás rieron.

-No seas tan mala con ella, Johanna-dijo una chica de ojos verdes.

-Solo pregunté lo que pensé-afirmó.

-No le hagas, caso a esta chica. -sonrió-Mi nombre es Madge Undersee y mi querida amiga es Johanna Mason.

Katniss sonrió de lado al mirar a Madge y a Johanna. Ésta última apartó su mirada.

-Él de acá es Mesalla Steel-continuó Madge-el de allá es Tresh, ella es Portia y finalmente él es Marvel.

-Hola-dijo Tresh, seguido de los demás.

-Hola, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y vengo de la universidad de Idaho.

-Mucho gusto Katniss-dijo amablemente Portia-entonces, eso quiere decir que eres nueva en la ciudad, ¿cierto?

-Así es-contestó Gale en su lugar-hace tiempo que la transfirieron para acá y se mudó junto con su familia.

-¿Y ya le mostraste un poco de la ciudad?-preguntó Madge.

-Me ha mostrado algunos lugares-ahora la que contestó fue Katniss-ya había visitado este lugar hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias a Gale he conocido otras zonas.

-Me alegra que la hayas tratado bien, Gale-dijo Madge mirándolo a los ojos. Después se dirigió hacia Katniss con una dulce sonrisa-pero, si quieres, después podremos mostrarte un poco más de la ciudad.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y agradeció que Madge fuera tan buena con ella.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿dónde está Annie?-preguntó.

-Fue a dejar algo a la biblioteca, ya sabes cómo es nuestra querida amiga.

-Si, a esa chica se le olvidan las cosas tan fácilmente…-suspiró Madge, quien sonreía al recordar.

Todos continuaron platicando y preguntándole una que otra cosa a la castaña. Al principio a Katniss le costaba trabajo decir algo más que la respuesta, pero poco a poco se fue soltando. Gale, no dejaba de verla y agradecer que ella se la estuviera pasando bien, cosa que no paso por desapercibida de los ojos de sus amigos, sin embargo nadie quiso decir nada, ni siquiera Johanna.

-Chicos, tengo un chiste nuevo que contarles-interrumpió Marvel.

-Tú y tus chistes, amigo, parece que tienes tu repertorio guardado en un algún lugar de tu mochila-reclamó Tresh.

-No, para nada…en realidad los tengo en mi celular-dijo cabizbajo. Al escuchar eso, todos rieron.

-Cuenta tu chiste, Marvel-Portia había puesto una mano en su brazo.

-Bien, escuchen con atención-todos asintieron-Era un hombre de traje que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos y…

Sin embargo, Marvel no pudo seguir contando su chiste debido a que Gale les había pedido que se hicieran a un lado antes de que la moto que iba en dirección a ellos los aplastara. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Después de haberse estacionado y apagado la motocicleta, un chico alto y de fuertes brazos bajo del vehículo. Al quitarse el casco que llevaba puesto, todos a excepción de Katniss, sabían de quien se trataba.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Finnick-dijo molesta Johanna

-El estacionamiento es libre y es muy grande, chicos-respondió moviendo sus brazos en círculos.

-Y por esa misma razón no es necesario que siempre te estaciones en este lugar-dijo molesta.

-Puedo ponerme aquí porque este es mi lugar, Johanna.

-No veo donde dice tu nombre-exclama.

-Mira, no tengo porque…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una segunda motocicleta que se acercaba a ellos. De ella bajó un chico de la misma altura que Gale. Se quitó el casco, seguido del gorro que traía puesto y dejo que su cabello rubio resplandeciera por la luz del sol.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué la pelea?

-Tienes que decirle a tu amigo que tenga más cuidado, Mellark.

-Tranquilo Hawthorne, solo se le pasó la mano en la velocidad, eso es todo.

-Pero alguien pudo salir herido-refunfuñó

-Nadie salió lastimado-rio Peeta-ustedes pueden estar tranquilos.

Katniss no dejaba de ver la escena y a los dos chicos que habían llegado. Al parecer todo se puso tenso en cuanto ellos se hicieron presentes y ella no sabía la razón. Mientras los observaba pudo percatarse de la ropa que llevaban puesta: ambos usaban jeans de color negro, pero la chaqueta era distinta, Finnick llevaba una de color café, mientras que Peeta usaba una de color negro con un pequeño bordado en uno de los bolsillos superiores, que aunque Katniss intentó leer, no pudo conseguir entender lo que decía.

-¿Quieres que iniciemos mal el semestre, Peeta?

-No te preocupes por ello, Gale, lo inicié mal desde que llegue a la escuela y los vi a ustedes.

-Preferirías ver a tus modelos, ¿no, Mellark?-preguntó Mesalla

-Tal vez-contestó de manera despectiva- pero por el momento, ver sus rostros me arruinan el día.

Esas palabras le estaban molestando a Katniss, quien sin conocer a aquel muchacho, ya le comenzaba a desagradar por sus comentarios tan directos y groseros. ¿Quién se estaba creyendo para hablar de esa manera? ¿Acaso era el líder de una pandilla de la escuela? Y aun así él no tenía el derecho para hablar de esa manera.

-Y ver el tuyo, arruino el nuestro.

-Como si eso me importara-dijo Peeta.

-Es mejor ir a clase, muchachos-interrumpió Madge-Peeta, dejemos esto por la paz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso explícaselo a tus amigos-Peeta acomodó su casco en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta y agarro su mochila para ponérsela en el brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos, que tenemos que mostrarle su casillero a Katniss antes de entrar a clase-dijo Madge dirigiéndose a los demás.

Al marcharse, Peeta pudo notar que había una nueva integrante en el grupo de Hawthorne. Era una chica de cabello castaño y tez morena clara, era alta y delgada, aunque a juzgar por su apariencia no parecía de las chicas con las que estaba Peeta, era…distinta. De repente, la castaña volteó a verlos por última vez y el chico de cabello rubio se dio cuenta de ello, del fuego en su mirada, ¿quizás de odio? Sin embargo, no quiso descubrir que significaba porque en ese preciso instante, una chica de cabello ondulado rubio, se acercó para abrazar a Peeta.

-Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó lanzándose a sus labios.

-Mejor ahora que llegaste, Delly-dijo correspondiendo efusivamente el beso. Pasó sus manos por su cintura y la acercó más a él.

Finnick solo miraba. Definitivamente se sentía muy incómodo, pero su mirada se separó de ellos en el momento en que noto una cabellera pelirroja corriendo hacia el grupo de chicos que caminaban hacia el edificio. Suspiró. Definitivamente no entendía que le estaba pasando últimamente cada vez que la veía.

Después de que a Peeta y a Delly se les fuera el aliento, se separaron. Peeta la abrazo y con la cabeza sobre su hombro, siguió viendo al grupo de Gale, sin embargo ya no encontró la mirada de aquella chica, quien desde que los vio besarse, apartó su mirada y se concentró en la plática que estaban teniendo los demás.

Después de haber encontrado el casillero de Katniss, se dirigieron al salón que tiene el letrero que dice: "J402". Todos accedieron a él y se acomodaron en la parte media de aquel lugar. Katniss se sentó a lado de Gale y enfrente de Annie, quien al verla sonrió.

-¿Eres Katniss, cierto?-la castaña asintió-Por fin me aprendo un nombre correctamente.-suspiró- Perdón por no presentarme bien, pero tenía mucha prisa. Mi nombre es Annie Cresta, mucho gusto Katniss…

-Everdeen-afirmó al entender lo que quería decir.

-Mucho gusto Katniss Everdeen-sonríe Annie-¿y qué tal te está pareciendo la ciudad?

-Bien, hasta ahorita todo me ha parecido lindo. Digo, no conozco todo, pero lo que me ha mostrado Gale ha sido genial.

-Ese chico es muy amable, pero contigo lo ha sido más-dijo Madge, que se unió a la conversación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Annie y Madge se lanzaron una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa. Definitivamente a Katniss le estaba costando trabajo entender que es lo querían decir. Ella apreciaba a Gale, hasta el punto de comenzar a quererlo, claro, como un buen amigo que ha sido amable y atento con ella, pero nada más…

Al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña, Madge decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

-Cuéntanos, ¿qué carrera vas a estudiar?

-Pienso estar en Historia del Arte, es algo que se me hace muy interesante-el rostro de Katniss cambiaba cuando decía aquellas palabras, sus ojos se iluminaban y parecía tener una especie de aura mágica a su alrededor.

-Eso es maravilloso, Katniss-dijo Madge y miró a su amiga pelirroja quien se distrajo por un momento al ver un montón de hojas caer del asiento de un compañero. Madge solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, riéndose de lo perdida que podía estar su amiga.-Annie va a estudiar Educación básica y para la infancia, mientras que yo me iré a la misma que tú.

-Entonces estaremos juntas-Katniss sonrió.

-Exacto-Madge correspondió.

Después de un breve rato platicando, entro una mujer de cabello corto y delgada, muy delgada, seguida de varios chicos que se habían quedado en los pasillos platicando y entre ellos estaba Finnick, Delly y Peeta. Al notar esto, Katniss se quedó mirándolos y comprendió que ellos también iban a pertenecer a su grupo.

-Eso no es algo bueno-pensó Katniss.

La mujer que había entrado primero, se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Wiress Miller y seré su maestra de Estudios de la Sociedad II–les dijo con amabilidad-Espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones y una linda mañana.-continuó- Me alegra mucho ver a gran parte de mis antiguos alumnos y a los nuevos rostros que se unirán a mi clase.

En seguida, comenzó a leer la manera de evaluar durante los seis meses y a comentar acerca del proyecto final que se realizaría por equipos, ya que, según ella, quería incentivar a los muchachos a ayudarse el uno al otro. Algunos estudiantes aplaudieron y otros -pocos- se quejaron, sin embargo los rostros de todos se quedaron pasmados en el momento en que la profesora dijo que los equipos los armaría al azar.

-No, profesora, yo no trabajo bien si mi amiga no está conmigo-dijo una chica de al fondo del salón.

-Es mejor escoger a nuestro equipo-gritó Marvel

-No se diga más, queridos alumnos, la decisión es inapelable y es mejor que los arme de una vez.

Poco a poco iba diciendo como quedarían conformados los equipos. Annie, sonrió con tristeza al ver que no estaría en el mismo grupo que Madge ni de Katniss, sino que estaría con Delly, Finnick y Glimmer, pero por suerte Marvel, Tresh y Portia estarían con ella.

-Finalmente, el último grupo estará conformado por Madge, Johanna, Mesalla, Gale, Katniss y Peeta.

Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio comenzó a reclamar.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Voy a estar con ellos? ¿Por qué no mejor me cambia al equipo de Finnick y que Annie se venga para acá? Estoy completamente seguro que ella dirá que sí.

Peeta estaba alterado y buscaba ayuda de sus amigos, pero solo encontró la de Delly y Glimmer. Finnick no decía nada, se había quedado en silencio en el momento en que mencionaron que Annie estaría en su grupo.

-Por favor, cámbielo con nosotros, profesora. Estoy segura de que el trabajará mejor a nuestro lado.-pidió Delly.

-No señorita, Cartwright, mi decisión no cambiará, el joven Peeta estará en el equipo que acabo de mencionar.

Después de varios intentos más, Peeta y las chicas se rindieron, aceptando de mala gana la decisión de la profesora.

-Así es el karma, ¿no, Mellark?-dijo en tono burlón Gale.-no creas que esto es bueno para nosotros.

-¡Silencio, Hawthorne!-exclamó Peeta.

-¡Basta los dos!-interrumpió la profesora-así quedaran los grupos y punto final. No quiero iniciar mal el semestre con ustedes chicos.-todos guardaron silencio.-Bueno ya pueden retirarse, por el día de hoy la clase finaliza y nos vemos el miércoles para ver qué proyectos van a realizar, su elaboración y la entrega de resultados final. No me queda más que decirles… ¡Bienvenidos al segundo semestre!

Todos se pusieron de pie y se retiraron del salón. Los primeros en salir fueron Peeta y sus amigos, quienes no paraban de hablar acerca de lo que había elegido la maestra. Katniss, que no había dicho nada durante toda la clase, solo se quedó viendo hacia ese chico que soltaba varias palabras al aire y negaba con la cabeza.

-No nos queda de otra, tendremos que trabajar con Mellark-dijo Gale.

Y fue en ese momento que Katniss comprendió todo. Era cierto que iba a trabajar con aquel muchacho malhumorado y grosero; era cierto que compartiría seis meses de labores junto a él. Trabajaría con el tal Peeta Mellark.

-¡Bienvenida al segundo semestre, Katniss! Bienvenida…-pensó.

**Espero que puedan dejarme un comentario, aunque sea pequeño, ya que eso me ayudaría bastante. **

**Cuidense. Nos vemos pronto.**

**MagicTribute***


	3. Capítulo 3- Miradas

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SOLO LOS TOMARÉ PRESTADOS PARA PODER CONTAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**AU-Katniss Everdeen es nueva en la ciudad. Hace tiempo fue transferidad a la universidad de Louisville, Kentucky, lugar donde podrá encontrar nuevos retos, amigos, experiencias y posiblemente el amor.  
>Peeta Mellark, es un chico completamente diferente a Katniss, o al menos eso parece...<strong>_

_**¡Hola a todas!**_

_**Les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero no tiene mucho que regresé a la Universidad y tuve que volver a acostumbrarme al ritmo del trimestre. Además, antes de entrar, no tuve mucha inspiración para escribir este capítulo, sin embargo, algo pasó y logré acabarlo.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas; definitivamente es algo que me pone feliz y me motiva para continuar con esta historia. **_

_**Las dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que le guste ;)**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3.- MIRADAS**_

Las personas salen y entran en aquel recinto. Algunas se saludan, otras simplemente ríen y el resto solo se dedica a comprar algo y se retira. El lugar está decorado con varias plantas y flores de varios colores y tamaños. El tapiz es de color madera; sobre la pared hay algunos cuadros, fotografías y en la mitad de aquel lugar, hay un gran reloj de metal con ramas y hojas dibujadas en su interior. Las mesas son de madera color cerezo; en el centro tienen un pequeño mantel color crema y sobre éste, hay una azucarera, un salero, un pimentero y un servilletero. Las sillas también son de madera, pero tienen un cojín de color blanco. Al fondo del lugar hay una barra mostrador y detrás de ésta hay varias máquinas, un pequeño refrigerador y un fregadero; justo en la parte de arriba hay un pizarrón en donde están escritos los productos y sus respectivos precios, junto con algunos curiosos y coloridos dibujos. Definitivamente, el ambiente es agradable y el olor a café recién hecho, hace de ese lugar algo especial.

Desde que había entrado, Katniss se había quedado con la boca entreabierta y con una ligera sonrisa. Aquel recinto la hacía sentirse cómoda y tranquila. Conforme veía cada detalle de la cafetería y restaurante _"Magic and more"_, ella pensaba que el establecimiento había sido creado y decorado con mucha dedicación, tanta, que el resultado son un montón de clientes que no paran de frecuentar el lugar. La decoración es maravillosa, el servicio es genial y la comida es exquisita, ¿qué más podían pedir los comensales?

-Y dime, Katniss, ¿qué tal te parecieron las primeras clases?-le preguntó Gale, quien estaba a punto de meterse un pedazo de pan tostado a la boca.

La chica se quedó pensando por un rato. Ya había pasado una semana desde su primer día de clases y todo le había parecido maravilloso. Nuevos maestros, trabajos interesantes, lugares por descubrir y personas que conforme conocía le parecían geniales.

-Bien, todo ha sido muy bueno-contestó con una sonrisa.-Aunque me parece que aún no he conocido a todos los maestros, pensaba que iba a tener más clases, pero creo que…

-No te preocupes por eso, esta semana se tienen que presentar más maestros, es muy común que algunos se ausenten por la primera semana, ya sea porque estaban en año sabático o porque seguían de vacaciones.

-¿Y eso no afecta a nuestro historial académico?-preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Para nada, amiga. Ellos van a ir reponiendo las clases, así como la profesora Wiress, que no pudo presentarse a clases la semana pasada debido a la fuerte gripe que le dio.

-Eso es bueno…-dijo Katniss dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Ni tan bueno-suspiró Gale. Katniss frunció el ceño y se le quedo viendo-ahora si vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo y eso quiere decir que nos enfrentaremos una vez más a Mellark.

La castaña ya no recordaba que ese chico iba a estar a en su equipo. A lo largo de la semana no tuvo mucho contacto con él, tan solo lo veía en las clases y alrededor del campus, ya fuera solo, en compañía de sus amigos o con algunas de las chicas que babean por él. Esto último lo notó debido a que un día, ella estaba leyendo un cartel que se encontraba afuera del gimnasio, donde decía los requisitos para formar parte de algún equipo deportivo y para usar las instalaciones, sin embargo, unas risitas la interrumpieron en su lectura. Volteó para ver de qué se trataba y vio a todo un grupo de mujeres alrededor de un chico de cabello rubio al que identificó rápidamente como Peeta Mellark. Él solo sonreía y hablaba para tratar de controlarlas a todas, les daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla y a algunas les daba un papel, donde al parecer, les había escrito su número de celular. Katniss no podía creer dos cosas: la primera, en cómo las mujeres podían caer a ese nivel de humillación y la segunda, en cómo Peeta se creía el último vaso de agua en el mundo.

-¿Crees que cause problemas en el trabajo?-preguntó Katniss.

-No estoy seguro. Nunca he trabajado con él, al menos no en una labor tan grande.-contestó Gale y se llevó un vaso con jugo de naranja a los labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una vez tuvimos que trabajar juntos para un proyecto corto de historia, al final yo hice el análisis, pero durante todo ese tiempo, Peeta no falto a ninguna reunión de trabajo.- la chica hizo una mueca con sus labios. Gale continuó.- Tal vez tenemos que hablar con él y tratar de hacer que no abandone el equipo en el último momento.-hizo una pausa- Ese chico es extraño…

Katniss se quedó en silencio y siguió comiendo sus hot cakes. Después de haber terminado, pidieron la cuenta y se dirigieron hacia la caja registradora. Anteriormente, la chica le había dicho que lo mejor era que cada quien pagara su desayuno y aunque a Gale no le agradaba la idea, al final terminó aceptando. Antes de salir del recinto, el chico de cabello castaño recibió un mensaje de parte de Annie, quien le pidió de favor que le llevara un café mediano y una dona glaseada para Johanna. En lo que Gale hacía el pedido, Katniss siguió contemplando aquel lugar y, después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que al fondo a la derecha, había un gran vidrio sobre una barra de concreto tapizada de madera color roble que dividía a _"Magic and more"_ en dos partes. Al parecer, la zona en la que están es cafetería y restaurante y la otra parte es la panadería, en ésta, hay un gran mostrador que alberga varios pasteles y bizcochos y a su lado hay varias canastas llenas de panes dulces y salados. Aunque esa zona es especialmente para todos esos manjares, también hay varias mesas y sillas- y a diferencia de la cafetería hay varios sillones-, lo que quiere decir, que tienen un servicio conjunto entre restaurante, cafetería y panadería.

-Ya tengo lo que me pidió Annie, ya podemos irnos amiga-dijo Gale acercándose a ella.

-Vale-contestó la chica, quien no le había quitado la mirada a los pasteles. Se preguntaba porque no había visto esa zona, pero no encontraba una respuesta. Finalmente, solo se dijo a si misma que tal vez habrá otra ocasión en la que pueda entrar.

Después de un rato, llegaron a su edificio. Entraron y en el camino a su salón, se encontraron con Madge, Johanna y Annie.

-Muchas gracias, Gale, ya lo necesitaba- dijo la pelirroja al darle un sorbo a su café. Gale sonrió.

-Aquí tienes tu dona, Johanna- Katniss se la dio amablemente, pero Johanna se la arrebató.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera, amiga-dijo enojada Madge- Ellos tuvieron la molestia de traer lo que habías pedido.

-Ya tenía hambre, ¿qué más puedo decir?-cuestionó Johanna. De inmediato le dio un buen mordisco a su dona.

-¿Un gracias y de paso un lo siento, tal vez?-suspiró Annie

Johanna veía fijamente a Madge, quien esperaba que su amiga hiciera algo más que comer lo que traía en la mano.

-Está bien…lo siento…Katniss- susurró Johanna.

-No hay por qué-dijo la chica. Katniss se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud de Johanna Mason, por lo que prefirió no darle motivos para ponerse más loca de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien hecho, amiga-Madge puso una mano en sus hombros.-Ahora puedes seguir comiendo.

Todos se rieron en el momento en que Johanna devoro de un solo bocado su dona. Después, se dirigieron hacia su salón, en donde encontraron al resto de sus amigos hablando y riendo. No paso mucho tiempo para que entrara un señor de cabello color rubio, alto, delgado y con una facha que parecía no ser la de un profesor: tenía una camisa blanca fuera de un pantalón color cafe, usaba una corbata a medio amarrar y, al parecer, tenía un ligero olor a alcohol.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.- se sentó sobre el escritorio, se puso una mano en el mentón y con la mirada, recorrió todo el salón.-Bien, me parece que es un grupo interesante el que me ha tocado este periodo.-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- Lo primero que tengo que decir es que la profesora Wiress me cambió el horario de clase, pero solo será por el día de hoy. Y bueno, a lo que vamos, mi nombre es Haymitch Abernathy y seré su maestro de Literatura y Artes Plásticas. A los que no hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones no se preocupen porque, en esta clase, se divertirán mucho.

Todos se rieron ante ese comentario. Haymitch tan solo sonrió y continuó.

-Antes acostumbraba a dar otra clase, pero supongo que el consejo estudiantil pensó que encajaba mejor aquí o que posiblemente no era tan bueno como pensaba-todos volvieron a reír-, en fin, tengo que pasar lista, ¿verdad? Con lo que me gusta hacer esto…pero veamos…

Comenzó a decir los nombres de los alumnos, pero se detuvo cuando vio uno en especial.

-Mellark, Peeta Mellark…vaya, vaya-Haymitch levanto la mirada, busco al chico entre los estudiantes y cuando lo encontró, sonrió de lado.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué tal han estado tus vacaciones, muchacho?

-Bien, todo ha salido bien, Haym…-Peeta, quien sentía las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, al ver que el maestro movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro, comprendió que no estaban en la calle, así que solo le quedo suspirar y continuar-…profesor.

-Muy bien dicho, Peeta. Se nota que te han educado bien, por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Él está bien-contestó cortante.

-¿Sigues ayudándole en su negocio?

-En algunas ocasiones-bufó- ¿No cree que es mejor comenzar la clase?

-Está bien joven Mellark, solo te pido que le des mis saludos a tu padre y dile que pronto iré a visitarlo.

Con los ojos en blanco, Peeta asintió y suspiró. En lo que quedo de la clase, Haymitch explicó la forma de evaluación, los días de clase y las salidas que probablemente harían a lo largo del semestre. Minutos antes de que se acabara la clase, alguien toco la puerta y después de que el profesor le diera permiso para entrar, un hombre con un peinado afro y ropa de color negro apareció por la puerta.

-¡Cinna!-exclamó Haymitch. Se acercó y lo abrazó.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a platicarle a los chicos sobre los talleres.-dijo al separarse de Haymitch.

-Por supuesto, amigo. Aquí los tienes

-Gracias, Haymitch.-Cinna se colocó en medio del salón y le pidió a los alumnos de su total atención- Hola chicos, mi nombre es Cinna y soy el coordinador de los talleres culturales de la Universidad. Durante este semestre, se abrirán las actividades de teatro, guitarra, violín, saxofón, diseño de modas, ballet, baile moderno y canto. Las inscripciones serán durante las próximas tres semanas. No tiene ningún costo. Los talleres no son obligatorios, pero…

-Pero les dará puntos extras en algunas de sus materias, incluyendo la mía-interrumpió Haymitch, quien les guiñó un ojo.

-Exacto, profesor, me robó la idea.-dijo con una sonrisa- Chicos, anímense a inscribirse a alguno de estos talleres, créanme que no se arrepentirán. Para mayor información, los carteles van a estar pegados en los tablones de noticias de este edificio, en la biblioteca y en otras zonas del campus. Los esperamos. Bueno, me retiro Haymitch…

-Te acompaño, ya acabo mi clase.-dijo- Queridos alumnos, nos vemos en la próxima sesión. No hay tarea, más que se diviertan un montón. ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo semestre!-exclamó con una sonrisa- Por cierto Peeta, recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo.

El muchacho bufó y dijo una frase por lo bajo. Haymitch solo se rio y salió junto con Cinna del salón. En la parte de afuera, ya estaba la profesora Wiress, quien saludó efusivamente a los profesores y entró al salón, impidiendo que los alumnos conversaran un poco entre ellos.

-Buenos días, chicos. Lamento no haberme presentado a clases la semana pasada, pero es que la gripe me agarró muy fuerte y me fue imposible venir a la Universidad.-dijo mientras acomodaba su bolsa en la silla y sus papeles en la mesa- Me parece que se quedó pendiente lo del proyecto final, así que a lo largo de la clase definiremos los aspectos que tendrá este trabajo y cuál será su contenido. Tengo varias propuestas que son muy interesantes para investigar. Les pido de favor, que se reúnan por equipo.

Todos comenzaron a cambiarse de lugar. Annie tomó sus cosas e hizo una mueca de disgusto, suspiró y fue hacia donde estaba Finnick, justo en la esquina inferior izquierda. Mientras tanto, Peeta tomó su mochila y de mala gana se dirigió hacia su equipo. Se sentó entre Madge y Mesalla. Cuando todos tomaron su lugar, la maestra comenzó a explicar lo que ya había empezado a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Vayan tomando nota, por favor-les pidió.

Conforme Katniss iba escribiendo, no podía evitar ver de reojo a su compañero rubio, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados escuchando a la maestra. "¿Qué no piensa sacar su cuaderno o anotar algo en alguna hoja?", pensaba Katniss mientras suspiraba. De repente, como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, Madge le susurró algo a Peeta y éste saco su cuaderno de mala gana.

Cuando la profesora terminó de explicar las características de la entrega de resultados, les pidió a los estudiantes que pasaran por equipos para hablar y así definir su tema; mientras que un grupo pasaba, los demás esperarían afuera. Primero pasó el equipo de Finnick, quienes se retiraron del lugar después de salir del salón.

-Tenemos que ir a revisar algo en la hemeroteca. Los vemos por los jardines a eso de las dos para buscar algo que comer, ¿vale?-les comentó Annie.

-Claro, ahí nos vemos-contestó Gale

Mientras esperaban su turno, los chicos comenzaron a hablar de varios temas al azar. Todos platicaban a excepción de un muchacho de ojos azules, quien se había apartado de ellos. Peeta había sacado su celular para ver si tenía mensajes o correos de voz de alguna de sus admiradoras o de sus amigos y, como si fuera por arte de magia, aparecieron un montón de mensajes, entre los que resaltaban los de Delly, Glimmer, Pamela, Susy y los de Angela, quien le había mandado varios mensajes para decirle que no podía olvidar la noche que tuvieron y que necesitaba verlo una vez más. Peeta no paraba de sonreír y lanzar una que otra risa conforme iba leyendo los textos, y eso no paso por desapercibido de Katniss, quien había comenzado a verlo discretamente desde que se empezó a reír.

-Parece que le interesan mucho esos mensajes, puesto que no para de sonreír-pensó.

-No te preocupes, Katniss, así es él, siempre se la pasa contestando mensajes o llamadas de sus admiradoras.-dijo Mesalla, notando que su compañera lo estaba viendo.

-Tan solo busca llamar la atención-comentó Gale.

-No creo que sea eso, ¿no sabes cuántas chicas andan tras él? Según escuché que tiene algo con Delly…

-Cómo si no lo tuviera, Mesalla. Desde el semestre pasado se los ha visto juntos e incluso ha habido comentarios de que ya había algo desde antes-lanzó Gale.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero escuché que no es solo con Delly, sino también con su amiga Glimmer.

-Supongo que nada más le gusta revolcarse con ella-dijo Johanna, mientras que jugaba un videojuego de su celular- o con todas…

-Chicos, no tenemos que hablar de esto. Cada quien tiene su vida y la maneja como quiera-reprochó Madge- Supongo que Peeta sabe lo que hace…

Por un rato, todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Mesalla saco otro tema de conversación. Katniss que había escuchado atentamente a sus compañeros, hizo una mueca con los labios y las cejas. Al parecer, a ese muchacho le gustaba la vida loca y agitada, incluso, sus compañeros de equipo, sabían uno que otro relato al respecto. Decidió no seguir mirándolo y unirse a la plática.

Después de, lo que pareció ser un largo rato, la maestra los mando a llamar. Todos se sentaron en media luna y la profesora comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, chicos, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué tal les han parecido las clases?-preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Los chicos al unísono respondieron palabras como "bien, todo bien y buenas"

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó con una sonrisa- Bueno jóvenes, como saben, tenemos que desarrollar un tema como proyecto final y presentar resultados. He hablado con sus compañeros acerca de varias propuestas que traigo y han elegido temas como, "Alcoholismo y otras adicciones", "Contaminación ambiental", "Embarazo en las jóvenes" y "Anorexia, bulimia y otros desórdenes alimenticios". Para ustedes todavía me quedan las siguientes opciones, que son, "Accidentes automovilísticos", "Violencia de género" y "Maltrato infantil y juvenil", ¿alguno les llama la atención?

Todos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas para saber cuál sería la mejor elección y después de dialogar un poco entre ellos, quedaron entre la segunda y la última opción. Gale pidió la opinión de cada uno y cuando llego a Peeta, todos voltearon a verlo. Éste solo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que a él le daba igual el tema que fueran a tratar. Finalmente, después de volver a hablar, decidieron escoger "Maltrato infantil y juvenil".

-Me parece excelente, chicos. Tengo varios contactos a instituciones y organizaciones independientes que tratan el caso, puedo pasárselos a Madge, para que así se vayan organizando entre ustedes.- la maestra volteó a ver a Madge, quien asintió con la cabeza- Cuando se los mande, ya podrán comunicarse y organizar un plan de trabajo con ellos.- hizo un breve pausa para tomar aire- Asimismo, tienen que empezar a dar un planteamiento del problema, a revisar antecedentes, causas, consecuencias, planes de acción y todo lo que conlleva. Conforme vayamos avanzando, iremos desarrollando varios puntos del trabajo. Por el momento, necesito que se vayan dando un panorama del tema y busquen información al respecto. Eh…otra cosa que se me estaba olvidando es que requiero que comiencen a organizar un plan de trabajo, ¿les parece?-y al ver que todos asentían, continuó- Bien, chicos, entonces nos vemos con los avances de esta primera tarea el próximo miércoles. Cuídense mucho.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron en orden del salón. Cuando iban por la mitad del pasillo, Gale decidió hablar.

-¿Les parece que vayamos a la biblioteca y tomemos un salón de estudio?

-Por mí no hay problema-comentó Madge

-Bien, ¿y tú, Peeta, no tienes ningún problema por ir?-preguntó Gale volteando a ver al chico que venía atrás de ellos.

-No, no tengo ningún problema, Hawthorne. Entre más rápido acabemos este trabajo, será mejor para mí

-De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos chicos.

En el camino a la biblioteca, Mesalla y Gale empezaron a contar chistes y a hacer bromas para que las chicas se rieran un poco y así, bajara la mala vibra que se sentía por el comentario que Peeta había hecho hace un rato.

-Creo que le vas a quitar el trabajo a Marvel, Gale-dijo entre risas Madge- ese muchacho ya tiene historial en varias escuelas y con nosotros.

-En eso tienes razón amiga, pero yo no entiendo de dónde saca tantos chistes, ¿acaso habrá escrito un libro o algo parecido?

-Quizás su inspiración fue el profesor Montés-dijo con una sonrisa Mesalla

-¿El profesor de educación física?-rio Madge- no creo…aunque, tal vez tengas razón…después de todo él fue el que formo parte de la broma de la cafetería…

A pesar de que Katniss no entendía muchas cosas de las que estaban hablando sus compañeros, y por lo tanto no podía participar en la conversación, se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto con ellos. Le parecían graciosos, amables e interesantes, y lo mejor de todo es que hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas con alguno. Paso un rato cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y cuando entraron, Katniss sintió que estaba en una especie de paraíso o algo así.

-Bien, Katniss, aquí está la biblioteca de la universidad.-dijo Madge, mientras veía como la chica no paraba de observar cada detalle de la entrada.-Es muy grande y tiene mucho material…

-Es más grande que en mi universidad…definitivamente es más grande-susurró.

-Espero que te guste-dijo Gale con una sonrisa.

Conforme iban avanzando, Katniss sentía que debía de recorrer cada rincón de aquel lugar. Maravillada y sorprendida, se fue quedando atrás de sus compañeros, hasta quedar cerca del chico rubio. Desde que habían salido de su edificio, Peeta siguió contestando mensajes de texto y de correo electrónico, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, comenzó a aburrirse un poco de tener el celular en las manos, por lo que decidió bloquearlo y guardarlo. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo notar que la chica de cabello castaño no paraba de observar la biblioteca, como si fuera una especie de templo sagrado o algo así. Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande y parecía tener un brillo en sus ojos.

-Jamás había visto que alguien se pusiera así al entrar a la biblioteca-pensó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-parece una pequeña niña con juguetes nuevos.

Sin prestarle atención a Peeta, Katniss fue hacia un estante lleno de libros con portadas de varios colores. Lentamente, como si fueran delicados pétalos, los acarició con las yemas de sus dedos. Después se llevó la mano al corazón y siguió caminando para alcanzar a sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban pidiendo una sala de estudio.

En todo ese rato, Peeta no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Lo que había hecho con los libros le había parecido extraño…muy extraño, pero…con una pizca de… ¿ternura? Se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba y después de un rato siguió su camino para llegar con los demás.

-Esa chica está loca-pensó mientras se acercaba a su equipo

-Ya tenemos sala de estudio, chicos-dijo Gale- ¿Les parece si dejamos nuestras mochilas en la sala y después vamos a la base de datos de la biblioteca para así buscar información?

Todos asintieron y fueron a dejar sus cosas. El cubículo que habían pedido es como todos los demás de la biblioteca, es un cuarto con paredes de cristal reforzado-para que no interrumpan a los demás estudiantes y viceversa-, en su interior hay una mesa larga de madera, ocho sillas con cojín, un pizarrón blanco, conexiones para la corriente eléctrica y un proyector en la parte de arriba.

-Definitivamente está muy equipada-dijo Katniss al entrar.

-Sí, por eso nos gusta venir aquí, porque así podemos trabajar mejor y platicar sin que la bibliotecaria nos esté callando constantemente- dijo Madge con una sonrisa. Katniss rio por lo bajo-Ven, vamos a buscar información, Katniss.

Después de haberle mostrado las computadoras que tienen las bases de datos del lugar, la castaña se dedicó a poner palabras clave para ver si podía encontrar algo interesante. Después de hallar varios títulos de libros, con su celular, le tomó una foto a la pantalla y fue en la búsqueda de los ejemplares.

Conforme buscaba la sección de un libro, Katniss se daba cuenta que esa biblioteca no tiene fin. Sus pasillos son largos y por lo tanto, los estantes también. Incluso, hay algunas escaleras para alcanzar los que están en la parte de arriba. Cuando dio con la sección del último libro que estaba en la foto que había tomado, Katniss notó que ese manual se encontraba más arriba de lo que pensaba. Ella no era bajita, pero al estirarse, su mano apenas lo rozaba. Puso el resto de los libros en una de las rendijas del estante y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, sin embargo alguien más lo tomo por ella.

-Me hubieras dicho, Katniss-dijo Gale, mientras le entregaba con delicadeza el libro- o hubieras tomado las escaleras. Ten más cuidado, ¿sí?

-Si…gracias, Gale-susurró.

El chico puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió. Katniss hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y bajo la mirada. Peeta que estaba cerca de ellos, rodó los ojos, hizo un gesto con los labios y se fue.

-Voy a seguir buscando más libros. Ahorita te veo en la sala-dijo Gale, quien salió en la dirección contraria a su amiga.

Con los libros en ambos brazos, Katniss entró a la sala y tomó asiento. Después de un rato Peeta ingresó al cuarto, sentándose casi enfrente de ella; dejo los libros en la mesa y comenzó a hojearlos. La castaña que ya había comenzado a leer, se comenzó a sentir incómoda en el momento en que Peeta apareció. Trataba de entender el primer párrafo de un capítulo pero, por alguna razón, no comprendía lo que el autor quería decir.

Peeta siguió concentrado en su libro, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente de su celular, lo tomó y leyó el mensaje. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo respondió y regresó a su lectura, sin embargo, eso no se quedó ahí. El sonido se hizo presente varias veces, lo cual comenzó a molestar a Katniss, quien después del tercer sonido ya no le presto nada de atención a su lectura; después del quinto, deseó que sus compañeros regresaran; después del sexto, bufó por lo bajo y en el décimo ya no aguanto más.

-¿Podrías quitarle el sonido a tu celular o apagarlo, por favor?-Katniss cerró el libro con fuerza.

A Peeta se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, dejo el celular a un lado y levantó la mirada. Completamente serio, no le quitó la vista de encima a Katniss, recorrió su rostro de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo. Después de soltar un bufido, habló.

-¿Te molesta?- dijo altaneramente- Solo es un simple ruidito…

-Aunque sea un "ruidito", sí, sí me molesta-con sus dedos hizo un énfasis en la palabra.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, chica de los libros-Peeta se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Chica de los libros? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –pensó. Con el ceño fruncido, le preguntó- ¿Qué…?

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo al ver su cara de intriga-Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Katniss…Katniss Everdeen.-dijo forzadamente.

-Katniss…-dijo suavemente sin dejar de verla- Y dime Katniss, ¿fuiste transferida, cierto? Porque jamás te había visto por aquí…

-Sí, apenas me transfirieron este semestre.

-¿Y por qué quisiste estar en esta escuela?

-¿No crees que ya fueron muchas preguntas?-Katniss quería salir de ahí. Se sentía incómoda con aquel chico de ojos azules.

-Bien, ya entendí-respondió Peeta-¿Y no quieres saber mi nombre?

-No te preocupes por ello, que ya lo sé, Peeta Mellark.-resaltó su nombre- Parece que todos en esta escuela te conocen…ya tienes fama…

-¿A qué te refieres, Everdeen?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Nada, ¿no crees que es mejor que sigamos trabajando?-al parecer, escuchar su apellido de los labios de Peeta, le estaba causando algo en el estómago, algo parecido a las agruras.- Tú dijiste que te gustaría terminar rápido.

-En eso tienes razón, entre más pronto mejor-dijo tomando su celular.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir lo de ese aparato?

-No es necesario, Everdeen, ya lo entendí-aclaró levantando las cejas y haciendo una mueca con los labios- además…

-De casualidad, de lo que están hablando, ¿es acerca de nuestro tema?-interrumpió Johanna-quizás no, porque sus gestos se ven desde afuera. Es un cristal lo que tenemos, chicos, no una pared ni un muro.

Katniss se sentía aliviada de que Johanna llegara. Aunque no se llevaba muy bien con aquella chica, la prefería por encima de Peeta Mellark, sus preguntas y su actitud altanera. Peeta volvió a tomar el libro y continuó leyendo.

Después de un rato, todos los integrantes del equipo ya estaban en la sala de estudio. Gale asignó lo que cada quien investigaría, para así, poder juntar la información. Después de escuchar las instrucciones, cada uno tomó un libro en particular y fue sacando notas de éste.

-Bien, la profesora Wiress quiere que demos un previo y organicemos un plan de trabajo.-dijo Gale, después de varios minutos de lectura- ¿Les parece si cada quien organiza la información que tiene, la redacta y la manda a mi correo para poder estructurarla?

Todos asintieron. Ya no era necesario que Gale les pasara su cuenta de correo electrónico, puesto que todos ya la tenían: a Katniss se la había dado hace poco, sus amigos la tenían desde hace un tiempo y Peeta sabía cuál era debido al trabajo que anteriormente habían hecho.

-Estaba pensando en asignar equipos para ir a visitar las diferentes instituciones que la maestra comentó. Podríamos dividirnos en parejas y así abarcar mayor terreno-comentó Madge.

-Me parece buena idea, amiga-dijo Mesalla-así mientras unos ven una institución, otros ya abarcan otra.

-Exacto-exclamó Madge con una sonrisa-podríamos sortear los nombres, ¿les parece?

-Claro, eso es una buena idea-dijo Gale, con la mirada perdida en Katniss, quien estaba atenta a lo que Madge estaba diciendo.

-Entonces, déjenme hacer papelitos con solo tres de nuestros nombres, para que así no les salga el suyo-Madge sacó una hoja de papel, cortó tres pedacitos y en cada uno de ellos anotó los nombres de Katniss, Mesalla y su nombre, después los hizo bolita y los revolvió entre sus manos.-Tomen uno, chicos.

Johanna fue la primera en tomar un papelito, lo abrió y mencionó el nombre de Mesalla; después fue el turno de Gale, a quien le temblaron las manos en el momento en que lo agarró y finalmente, fue el turno de Peeta, que desenvolvió el papel lentamente.

-¿Quién te tocó, Gale?-preguntó Madge

-Tú, amiga-dijo con un poco de desilusión. Él esperaba que su compañera fuera Katniss, para así pasar más tiempo con ella, sin embargo eso no pasó.

-Entonces, Peeta trabajara con Katniss, ¿cierto?-Madge volteo a ver a Katniss que parecía estar en trance. Al notarlo, la chica tomo una de sus manos y preguntó-¿Estás bien?

-Eh…si…yo…estoy bien.

Katniss no se podía creer sus palabras, así como tampoco podía creer que Peeta fuera su pareja de trabajo. Definitivamente no sabría cómo enfrentarlo y trabajar con él. Peeta, quien aún tenía el papel en las manos, comentó.

-Bueno, Everdeen, tendremos que trabajar juntos. Solo espero que no seas una comelibros que le gusta laborar todos los días.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-al escuchar ese comentario, Katniss había salido de su trance.

-Que no quiero pasármela en la biblioteca-dijo cruzando los brazos.

El resto del equipo se quedó quieto, mirando cómo sus compañeros discutían y sin poder decir una sola palabra.

-¿No te parece que sería mejor que te esforzaras un poco más y dejaras tu celular a un lado?-preguntó molesta

-Es mejor que sigas con…

-¡Basta!-exclamó Madge-¡Chicos! Este es un trabajo que debemos entregar para lograr una buena calificación-hizo una pausa para poder mirarlos a los ojos- No puede ser que apenas estemos iniciando y ya se estén peleando.

-Madge, ella fue…

-Peeta, tú fuiste el que lanzó la primera piedra y no me lo niegues-dijo mirándolo fijamente-Tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para ir a alguna de las organizaciones que nos de la maestra, ¿vale?

-Vale-respondieron los dos al unísono

-Bien, pues así quedamos. Estamos a la espera de que la profesora me pase los contactos y así poder empezar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos

-Entonces ya podemos ir tranquilos, queridos compañeros. Recuerden que…

Sin embargo, Madge no pudo continuar debido a que un tono de celular se hizo presente en el cuarto, pero esta vez no era el de Peeta, sino el de Katniss, quien estaba buscando su celular en su mochila. Al ver que era de su mamá, tomó sus cosas, se disculpó con sus compañeros y salió de aquel lugar.

-¿Y dices que yo soy el del celular?-exclamó Peeta cuando Katniss abandonó la habitación.

-Mellark, guarda silencio-dijo Gale con enojo.

Cuando Katniss logro salir de la biblioteca, le regreso la llamada a su mamá, que a esa hora debería estar en el trabajo.

-Hola, mamá, ¿qué paso?

-Hola, Kat. Perdón si te interrumpí en tus clases-dijo

-No te preocupes, mamá, estaba en la biblioteca. Mi próxima clase la tengo a las 4 de la tarde.

-Vale, hija. Solo te quería decir que voy a llegar un poco tarde a la casa. Tenemos muchos pacientes por atender y el papeleo está de locos-hizo una pausa-¿Puedes cuidar y darle de cenar a Prim en lo que yo llego?

-Claro que sí, mamá, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo la cuidaré.

-Muchas gracias, Kat. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Vale. Cuídate. Nos vemos

Katniss colgó el celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para que lo pudiera encontrar más rápido en caso de una emergencia. Se quitó algunos mechones del rostro y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a los demás en ese lugar. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos.

-Peeta Mellark, ¿compañero de equipo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé lidiar con ese tipo de personas…

La chica trataba de encontrar un punto positivo de poder trabajar con él, sin embargo, siempre le salía uno negativo. Con la mirada baja, siguió caminando, hasta que levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que iba a chocar contra un tablón de anuncios que estaba al lado de la biblioteca.

Había varios carteles, dibujos, informes escolares y una que otra hoja de color, donde anunciaban la venta de equipo portátil, libros, adopción de cachorros, venta de pasteles y varios eventos estudiantiles. Sin embargo, una papeleta le llamó la atención a Katniss, una que estaba decorada con el logo de la cafetería a la que había ido en la mañana, la cual decía:

_¿Buscas trabajo de medio tiempo o de fin de semana?_

_¡Esta puede ser tu opción!_

_La cafetería "Magic and more" solicita meseros y ayudantes de_

_panadería y restaurante._

_No importa que no tengas experiencia, necesitamos a gente con entusiasmo_

_y ganas de trabajar._

_Para mayores informes acude a nuestro establecimiento._

_Estamos ubicados a una cuadra de la Universidad de Louisville_

_¡Te esperamos!_

Desde hace tiempo, Katniss quería entrar a trabajar, sin embargo, los horarios no le quedaban debido al tiempo que debía estar en la Universidad y de que los empleos que le interesaban estaban retirados de su escuela. Sin embargo, el empleo en _"Magic and more"_ podría ser una buena opción. Sin dudarlo, sacó su celular y le tomó una foto. Después de hacerlo, continuó observando los carteles oficiales de la Universidad y notó que ya estaba el de los informes de talleres culturales.

-Suena interesante, pero no creo que me meta a alguno…-susurró-no creo tener talento para alguno en especial…

De pronto, se escuchó como se abría una puerta, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos. Katniss volteó y vio a Peeta salir de la biblioteca.

-¿Ya contestaste tu llamada, Everdeen?-exclamó a lo lejos.- ¿Ves como no soy el único que está con el celular?

-¿Crees que me la paso contestando llamadas y mensajes? ¡Esto era una emergencia!

-Sí, claro…yo te creo-dijo Peeta rodando los ojos-Bueno Everdeen, me largo de aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo.

Peeta, sujetó más fuerte su mochila y se fue caminando. Katniss, que se había quedado quieta y con los puños cerrados, comenzó a ponerse roja de la desesperación que ese chico le creaba. Estaba tan concentrada en su enojo que no se dio cuenta que Gale le hablaba.

-¿Katniss? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-¿Eh?-preguntó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Gale notó que a lo lejos iba caminando una figura masculina muy fácil de reconocer; este chico iba en búsqueda de algo, tal vez un cuerpo femenino al cual complacer.

-No te preocupes por él, Katniss. Tú eres mejor que él en muchos ámbitos-dijo Gale.

-De eso estoy segura, Gale. El problema es que no sé cómo enfrentarme a ese chico y mucho menos saber manejarlo.

-Tienes que ser más hábil y segura de ti misma. -Gale hizo una breve pausa y esperanzado, dijo -A menos que quieras cambiar de compañero… ¿qué dices?

Katniss que seguía viendo a Peeta, notó como se fue acercando a una chica para poder besarla con mucha pasión. Con la expresión seria, tomó una decisión.

-No es necesario, Gale. Esto es un reto y no dejaré que él lo gane.

-ooooooooo- :)

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar varios puntos que me parecen importantes:**

**-Me encanta Haymitch y la idea de incluirlo en la historia me parecía genial. Pronto descubriran la relación que tiene con Peeta.**

**-Cinna en la historia: algo que no podía omitir, y menos cuando en THG su relación con Katniss era muy especial. Así como apareció este personaje, pronto entrará Effie en la historia ;)**

**-En varios fics que he visto, Johanna no tiene una gran participación o al menos no la que se merece. En esta historia quiero darle un pequeño espacio para el personaje; pronto sabrán de lo que hablo :)**

**-Como vieron, ya empezó la tensión entre Peeta y Katniss. Tal vez piensen que aún no hay algo serio entre ellos, pero poco a poco verán lo que tengo planeado para estos dos.**

**-Annie y Finnick: pronto sabrán parte de su historia.**

**Espero que no se me olvide otro punto y sino ya lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo.**

**De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por agregar esta historia y seguir su pista! Espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos pronto.**

**MagicTribute***


End file.
